


Sign of the Times

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал G - PG-13 зима-21 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: 1960 год. Зимний Солдат под контролем Гидры выполняет свою черную работу. А в это время другая организация находит затерянного во льдах Капитана Америку...1960 year. The Winter Soldier, under Hydra's control, is doing his dirty work. Meanwhile, another organization finds Captain America, lost in the ice...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: визуал G - PG-13 зима-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145048
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: 03 Визуал от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Sign of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> Есть русские субтитры!  
> Музыка/Music: Harry Styles - Sign of the Times  
> Использованы кадры из фильмов/video: Captain America: The First Avenger; Captain America: The Winter Soldier; Captain America: Civil War; Across the Universe; Dunkirk; The Last Full Measure; Sand Castle; The Zapruder Film; Zero Dark Thirty; Saving Private Ryan
> 
> This is the work from the biggest multifandom anonymous contest on AO3 (Fandom Combat). Use the Collection ( Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021) to see all works of the contest. Use our series (визуал G - PG-13 зима-21) to see all visual works of our team. Anonymous author will be revealed in March.  
> We will be pleased to see your comments in any language!  
  
---


End file.
